


So It’s You, Huh..

by Nunubear92 (nunugom618)



Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, showki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunugom618/pseuds/Nunubear92
Summary: ~ They say when you touch someone, skin on skin,  and you hear their thoughts, that person is your soulmate ~“Your presence is killing me.” Kihyun said, but in what sense, he didn’t know anymore.—————Card B of Showki BingoPrompt - Haters to Lovers





	So It’s You, Huh..

  _They say when you touch someone, skin on skin,  and you hear their thoughts, that person is your soulmate._  

 

“Just look at him. Those stupid pretty eyes and their long lashes… look how big of a flirt he is… Geez.” Kihyun made a face and turned away. He went back to reading his book.

 

“Kihyun… He isn’t really all that bad. He is _so_ _hot_. Obviously all the girls in school flirt with him. Why can’t he flirt back if he looks like that?” Minhyuk reasoned with the younger, who just scowled as he continued reading.

 

“Yeah but why does _every_ guy in school have to flirt with him too… I didn’t even know our college had _so many_ people who aren’t straight…” Kihyun rolled his eyes and kept his gaze fixed on his book. He wasn’t really reading it though.

Only because he couldn’t tolerate _that_ _guy’s_ presence in the room.

 

“Kihyun… Hyunwoo isn’t all that bad you know. I really don’t see why the hell you hate him so much…” Minhyuk said with a sigh.

 

“I don’t know Min! He just irritates me so much!” Kihyun whined.

 

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around in his chair to see the very person he hated so much: Son Hyunwoo, captain of the basketball team & the swimming team and Student Council President.

 

He put on a fake smile and said “Hi prez!”

“Hey shortie! How is the vice-prez life treating you?” Hyunwoo asked with a smirk.

 

They had had the election recently. Kihyun had become Vice-President while Hyunwoo had become President.

The President post belonged to Kihyun! At that stage they had both been tied at no.1 position. He was going to win! But the stupid committee ruined it for him…

And the year before Kihyun wasn’t even eligible to run.

Only the last 3 years’ students could participate and Kihyun had been in his 2nd year.

At the end of his 2nd year the committee had changed the rule for the next year stating that even a 3rd year student could become President, not just 4th or 5th.

But in the beginning of the current year (Kihyun’s 3rd year) the electoral committee announced they were going back to the old rules again.

So Hyunwoo had won by default.

And he seriously hated it that he had lost to his one sworn enemy Son Hyunwoo of all people.

 

“Great!” Kihyun answered with that fake smile still plastered on his face. He was trying his best not to grit his teeth. “You tell me! How is the President life treating you?”

 

“Oh what can I say.. Just super busy you know. Way more duties than what a _Vice President_ has.” Hyunwoo said with his one eyebrow cocked up, lips curling up in an arrogant grin.

 

_Asshole…_

 

“Oh I see! Must be hard, what with you being the basketball & swimming team captain as well.” Kihyun said, faking sympathy.

 

Hyunwoo actually looked a little troubled at that statement. “Yes you are correct. It gets hard.” He said in a serious voice, all maliciousness gone. He lightly squeezed the younger’s shoulder. And let his hand stay there.

Kihyun’s eyes widened slightly at the touch but he schooled his expression into neutrality immediately. But he felt his face heat up and his heart race.

_It’s only because of how much you hate him Kihyun!_

 

“See you in the council meeting in an hour. Take care.” Hyunwoo gave him a tight-lipped smile and then left, after patting Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun stared after him and just before exiting the library the older turned around and waved at him.

The younger’s eyes became twice their size and Hyunwoo chuckled and walked out.

 

“Oooh! A wave!” Minhyuk said in a sing-song tone and bumped his shoulder with the younger’s.

Kihyun blushed and looked down at his book again, ignoring the older.

 

“But Kihyunnie,” Kihyun glanced at his bestfriend, “he is _smoking hot!_ I’d bang that!” Minhyuk smacked his lips and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

Kihyun felt a little uncomfortable when his friend said that. _Only ‘cause he disgusts me so much._

“Ew..” He said as he looked back into his book.

 

————

 

“So I guess that’s it guys!” Hyunwoo swayed his head side to side and then nodded. Then he glanced at Kihyun sitting on his right. “VP, you got something to add?”

 

“Nope! We’re done for the day.” Kihyun said as he packed his bag, putting in his stationery and the various files and papers scattered before him.

 

“What about you Chae?” Hyungwon, their General Secretary, shook his head at Hyunwoo.

 

“Perfect then! That’s a wrap guys!” Hyunwoo smiled at the council members and stood up, followed by everybody else.

 

Soon the room was empty except for the two of them.

 

Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo the exact moment Hyunwoo turned to him.

“See you la-“

“You need to come with me to-“

They said at the same time and then they both chuckled. When it wasn’t for the council meetings and the annoying remarks the older made, Kihyun didn’t hate Hyunwoo _that_ much. Not that Kihyun would say that out loud.

Since he barely saw Hyunwoo outside meetings/college, his hatred stayed.

 

“You first.” Kihyun said. Just ‘cause he hated the older doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be nice. He believed in being the bigger person after all.

 

“Okay. You need to come with me to the sports room. Coach has been asking for you.”

 

“Huh..” Then it clicked. He _was_ the best photography student in their year. “Photography?”

He asked, cocking an eyebrow up at the older.

 

“I guess. But I don’t know of what. ‘Cause it’s the head coach asking for you.” Hyunwoo shrugged.

If it had been a specific sport’s coach they’d have known.

 

“Cool. So let’s go?” Kihyun asked as he headed towards the door of the council room.

Hyunwoo nodded as he followed the younger out.

 

As they walked side by side, Kihyun started feeling the familiar sensations he always felt when Hyunwoo was around him. Racing heart, flushed face, sweaty palms.

And as always Kihyun convinced himself by thinking _It’s just because his presence makes you so uncomfortable Kihyun. The minute he leaves, you feel better don’t you?_ He nodded to himself. _Exactly!_

Hyunwoo never seemed to notice his discomfort and Kihyun was glad. That would become another thing the older would mock him for.

 

Just as they were about to round the turn which led to the gymnasium, Kihyun’s foot slipped on something. He would’ve tripped, if Hyunwoo hadn’t caught his arm tightly.

 

“Whoa there Kihyun-ah! Be careful!” Hyunwoo said as he pulled Kihyun back immediately to steady him.

 

 _Whoa! That was close!_ Kihyun’s eyes widened.

 

 _That was close, shortie!_ Another thought passed through his head, almost simultaneously.

 

Then Kihyun blushed furiously as he realized his back was pressed against Hyunwoo’s chest. Strong, taut, muscular chest from all those sports he played.

“T-thanks..” He muttered. _Relax Kihyun. Breathe._ He said to himself.

 

Then his eyes widened just as he felt the grip on his arm tighten momentarily.

That voice.. which said the second thought.. that wasn’t his...

 

 _What the heck…_ He heard his exact thoughts being said in his head. But it _definitely_ wasn’t in his inner voice.

 

The voice sounded a lot like…. _Son Hyunwoo’s..._

 

Kihyun slowly turned his head to see the older release his grip on his arm. His _bare_ arm.

 

_Okay. This can’t be… no way… Maybe being around him made me think like he did. In his voice too._

_Or maybe Hyunwoo had actually said that out loud._

_Yes! That had to be it!_ Kihyun’s mind raced.

He looked up at Hyunwoo whose wide blown eyes became a normal size as they gazed at the younger with curiosity. Then the look turned into one of mild annoyance. It happened so fast that Kihyun didn’t know what he had seen in the older’s eyes anymore.

 

“Let’s go? We’re almost there, in case your almost-tripping made you blind.” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and stalked past him.

 

 _Jerk…_ Kihyun thought as he walked fast to keep up with the older.

But his mind wouldn’t shut up about what had just happened.

 

 _Did that really happen?! No way! NO FUCKING HELL WAY!_ _Kihyun you’re just tired. Your mind is playing tricks on you._ He shook his head vigorously once, as if to push away the thoughts and entered the gymnasium.

 

The head coach was just coming out of his office when he saw them both enter. He walked towards them and they stopped in the middle of the room.

 

“Nice timing.” The coach started off without letting either of them bow at or wish him. “Kihyun.” He immediately addressed the younger of the two boys and spoke fast.

“You are required to be here from tomorrow to click photos of the basketball and swimming practice. Then also of the swim meet and the upcoming basketball match with our rival college. Can you make it or do I need to get someone else to do it?” The coach cocked up an eyebrow as he waited for Kihyun to answer.

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened a bit even though he had expected what was being asked of him. “I can make it sir. Just tell me the timings.” He smiled and the coach turned to Hyunwoo and tilted his head towards Kihyun.

Kihyun saw Hyunwoo nod and the coach’s gaze came back to him. “Son here will let you know the timings. You’re mostly going to take photos of only him anyway. And overall ones. I’ll get someone else to take the others’ pictures.” Kihyun’s eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened again. He was going to _Hyunwoo’s personal photographer?!_

 

“Okay I must get going. See you tomorrow at practice.” He glanced at Hyunwoo who nodded and then he walked away towards the gymnasium door.

 

“So VP. This is going to be super fun for you. You’re gonna get the privilege of being around me for a _while_ now! _Every. Single. Day._ For some _hours._ ” Hyunwoo smirked at the younger as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Kihyun groaned and rolled his eyes. “Pleasure is all mine….” He said through gritted teeth and Hyunwoo laughed.

 

“Cute.” The older muttered as he gave the younger a once over and Kihyun glared at him. “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing. You _really_ need to remove that stick stuck up your ass.” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the gymnasium door as well. “I’ll text you the timings. Be there.”

 

——————

 

“It’s not 1-2 days or a week Min! It’s bloody 1 month nearly! And I’m going to take pictures of _just_ him apparently! What the fuck! I’m his personal photographer now or something?!” Kihyun complained as he scrubbed the kitchen counter harshly. Minhyuk had tried to cook. After a long time. Kihyun didn’t even know why the older bothered when he was there to do it for both of them.

The older had spilled the gravy on the counter and Kihyun had decided to clean it. He had cleaned it a few minutes back. Now he was just scrubbing to release his frustration.

Stress cleaning. His usual.

 

“Kihyun stop acting like you ain’t gonna have the time of your life the coming 1 whole month. As much as you crib about Son Hyunwoo and keep going on about your hatred for him, we all know you just have a huge crush on him.” Minhyuk stated plainly as he went through his SNS on his phone, sitting on their couch in their tiny living room.

 

Their college was better than others when it came to living accommodations. They had mini apartments instead of just 1 room with 2 desks and 2 beds. They had 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, a mini hall and a tiny kitchen and even a dining table with 4 chairs, placed between the hall and the kitchen.

 

“What the fuck Lee Minhyuk!” Kihyun threw his rag at Minhyuk who just dodged it expertly. Min was quite athletic, being the vice captain of the volleyball team. “I don’t have a crush on Hyunwoo! Where did you get that idea?!”

 

“Uh.. you legit _praise_ him through your insults Ki..” He looked up at Kihyun and mimicked him. “ _Look at him… those stupidly long legs and those annoyingly beautiful eyes with those long lashes he doesn’t need! He is so annoying.. his idiotic deep voice… he could use that for something better than making snide remarks at me! Maybe something like singing?! That ass would probably even be good at it!_ ”

 

Kihyun fumed but didn’t say anything back. Minhyuk had actually made it sound like him… and maybe he had even said those things. Just _maybe._

 

“See! You aren’t even denying it. Honestly you just need to shove your tongue down that hot throat his. And let him fuck you.” Kihyun glared at him but Min continued. “Ooh!” His eyes shone like he got a brilliant idea. “Maybe _you_ should fuck _him!_ Damn bet he’d like that. He is _too_ alpha male for his own good.”

 

“Ew Min.. just shut up.. I do _not_ want to fuck or _be_ fucked by Son Hyunwoo..” Ki rolled his eyes as he proceeded to cook their dinner.

 

“Please Ki… he is the hottest guy in this campus. Hell, hottest guy on planet earth. A God among us mortals! Hell if it weren’t for my smoking hot Wonnie, I would’ve fucked him myself!”

Just then the doorbell rang and Min rushed to open it.

 

Kihyun glanced up to see Chae Hyungwon walk in, Minhyuk’s soulmate. Minhyuk hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply.

 

A tiny wave of jealousy went through Kihyun. He wanted his soulmate too…

 

 _You probably just got yours today. None other than the_ great _Son Hyunwoo of all people…_

 

No. Kihyun wasn’t going to think of that.

 

Kihyun turned around and Hyungwon waved and smiled at him sweetly and Ki nodded back with a smile. “Hey Wonnie!”

 

Then he saw Minhyuk hold both of Hyungwon’s hands and brought their intertwined hands up to their chest level. They stared into each other’s eyes, communicating silently. No one knew what they said to each other but them.

Thanks to being able to read each other’s minds.

That’s what made them soulmates.

 

_I want that too..._

_You probably got it though.. you’re just in denial… Idiot…_

Kihyun ignored his inner voice and focused on making their dinner.

 

—————-

 

Kihyun snapped another picture as Hyunwoo emerged from the water as he finished his lap. Before everybody else as always. He really _was_ gifted. Apparently he broke his own record, which was already some highest in the state or something, because the coach looked at him and clapped, followed by everybody else. Hyunwoo just blushed and bent his head down bashfully.

Kihyun definitely did not find that extremely adorable.

Hyunwoo’s body was glistening with tiny water droplets which ran down his sculpted chest and chiseled abs as he got out of the pool.

The sight made Kihyun’s mouth go dry and made his pants tighter in the crotch area but he decided to ignore it. Like always.

 

Kihyun lowered his camera as Hyunwoo walked towards him. He removed his eye gear and tossed it on a chair nearby.

His hair was as wet as his body.

Kihyun handed him the towel he had got from a nearby chair. Hyunwoo took it from him and proceeded to wipe his body and hair dry. 

Kihyun started blushing again but he looked into his camera to distract himself from the older’s presence next to him. He flicked through the pictures he had taken that day.

Hyunwoo bent over his shoulder and looked at them with him.

 

“You really do take amazing pictures Yoo. I’m impressed.”

 

“You’re only saying that because all these pictures are of you.” He muttered as he flicked to a picture where all the swimmers were waiting at their posts for the start whistle to go so that they could dive in.

 

“Now now.. that’s not the case! This picture is amazing too. And it has everybody in it!”

Hyunwoo pointed at the current picture as he hung the towel around his shoulder. The close proximity between their bodies was making Kihyun flustered. And maybe, just _maybe,_ he got harder.

 

“It’s still taken from your side… you are seen more than the others…” Kihyun muttered as he rolled his eyes, all the while telling himself to _calm the fuck down_!

 

“Well you love me and my body so much… what can I say.. I’m flattered. No wonder you take pictures _just_ of me!” Hyunwoo smirked at him and then chuckled.

 

Kihyun moved away from him. They were now side by side. “I’m not even dignifying that with a response… like I’ll be caught taking _your_ photos if it wasn’t a compulsion.” He rolled his eyes again.

 

Nobody needs to know how many pictures Kihyun had actually clicked of Hyunwoo _without_ compulsion. The older looked godlike and was a great model for candids. Even for regular posing and modeling but Kihyun never asked him to be his model for his photography assignments or projects.

Hyunwoo  _always_ looked amazing in pictures. He was just a muse for the photographer in Kihyun, that’s all!

 

“Careful shortie. Your eyeballs might fall off from their sockets if you keep rolling them so much.”

Hyunwoo chuckled and Kihyun groaned.

 

“I’m out. Have fun with your musclehead buddies. Your presence is killing me.” Kihyun turned on his heel.

He wasn’t lying. The older’s presence _was_ killing him. But he didn’t know in what sense anymore.

2 weeks of photographing the older was making his mind confused. Hanging out with him so much after college hours was doing weirder things to his already imbecilic heart.

He got flustered even more easily nowadays but he still tried his best _not_ to think about it.

 

“Kihyun wait!” Hyunwoo shouted after the younger had walked a short distance away from him.

Hyunwoo jogged up to him, being careful not to slip on the wet floor around the pool.

 

Just as he reached within less than a meter from the younger, the whistle blew, signalling the end of practice.

Some idiots came rushing past Kihyun and jumped into the water.

The others practising laughed as they themselves got out.

In this commotion Kihyun’s back collided with Hyunwoo’s firm chest and Hyunwoo grabbed him arm to steady him, much like 2 weeks ago.

 

Kihyun’s pulsed raced as he felt warmth radiating from the older’s body onto his own.

He looked down at the older’s hand which was clutching his arm.

Hyunwoo wasn’t looking at him though, but at the gang of boys who had jumped into the pool.

“Idiots.” He said in mock annoyance. Kihyun could detect the fondness in his voice.

 

Then he turned his attention to Kihyun.

“Shortie you get pushed around often and you slip a lot too! What would you do if I wasn’t there always to save you?” He chuckled and Kihyun blushed. “T-thanks.. but that isn’t true.” He huffed.

 

 _Cute_. The thought through his head. In _Hyunwoo’s voice_.

There was no denying it now.

 

 _This can’t be happening…_ Kihyun thought desperately and he saw Hyunwoo’s eyes widen significantly as he turned around to look at the older properly, instead of having to look at him over his shoulder.

The older still held his arm. The grip had slackened though.

 

 _Yoo Kihyun… Can you really hear me inside your head or am I losing my mind?_ Kihyun heard Hyunwoo’s voice in his head as he searched the younger’s eyes, a look of desperation seeping into his own.

 

_I can hear you… I can’t believe this is happening…_

Kihyun thought and he felt Hyunwoo’s hand leave his arm. Mild disappointment went through him but he shook it off. It didn’t last long anyway as the same hand held Kihyun’s hand in it, intertwining their fingers. The whole thing made Kihyun’s heart beat wildly as he blushed furiously.

 

 _Damn you are so adorable._ Hyunwoo thought as he smirked at the younger.

 

 _Shut up…_ Kihyun thought back as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

He felt hot all over just because of that mere touch of their palms and fingers. Their minds being connected just made him feel even more overwhelmed.

 

_Well I’m glad it’s you I got._

He heard the older’s voice in his mind and before he could react, he felt a pair of lips claim his in a soft kiss.

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened as his heart threatened to bang out of his chest.

He heard cheers and whoops in the background but it all got tuned out as he kissed the older back and closed his eyes.

 

_I’ve always liked you Kihyun. So much._

 

Kihyun’s heart was running a marathon now. He felt so happy hearing the older say that.

 

_But you annoy me so much… you really frustrate me Son Hyunwoo.._

He mentally huffed and he heard Hyunwoo’s voice chuckle beautifully in his mind.

 

 _Only to see you get riled up. You’re so cute when you blush you know. You have no idea_ how much _I’ve wanted to kiss you like this. And for_ how long.  _I’m_ so _glad_ you _are my soulmate. Now I don’t need to fantasise anymore. I can just make my fantasies reality now…_

 

Kihyun couldn’t say anything to that except blushing even more and pulling the older closer physically and deepening the kiss.

 

“Get a room guys!” They heard someone shout and Hyunwoo pulled away slowly and then pecked the younger’s lips once before separating their lips but connecting their foreheads.

 

“I think we should do exactly that.” Hyunwoo whispered as he pulled back, grabbing the younger’s hand and heading to the locker room.

 

Kihyun’s heart kept beating at an extreme pace. It probably wasn’t healthy…

_How to slow you down you idiotic heart…_

 

 _Can’t wait to kiss you again._ Hyunwoo’s voice went through his head and his eyes widened. He’d have to get used to this now.

 

Kihyun forced himself to not think anything, instead focus on their joined hands.

Hyunwoo opened the locker room’s door. He peeped in and saw that there was no one. The whole place was empty. He couldn’t even hear any stall’s shower or flush go off.

 

He walked in and immediately shut the door behind the younger and pressed him against it. Then he locked it. Consequences be damned.

He had to momentarily dropped their hands for that but Hyunwoo immediately compensated for it by connecting their lips.

 

 _Damn I should’ve done this_ much _earlier. But you are so fun to annoy. You get riled up so easily._

 

_You sadistic asshole…_

Kihyun thought back as he grabbed the older’s hair and pulled him closer as they hungrily kissed each other. He felt Hyunwoo lick the corner of his lips and he opened his mouth slightly to feel the older’s hot tongue slip in.

Their tongues slid over and around each other as they deepened the kiss. Kihyun moaned and Hyunwoo growled against his mouth.

The younger slid his hand up and down the older’s sculpted back, still naked and a little wet from swimming.

 

 _God so sexy.._ Kihyun fleetingly thought.

 

_That’s you. You’ve made me go mad for a while now…_

Hyunwoo’s voice said as he sucked on the younger’s tongue as he ran his fingers up and down his back, slipping a hand under Kihyun’s shirt.

Kihyun groaned as he pulled the older closer, lightly digging his nails into the older’s back making him groan sexily.

 

 _I have_ never _said this to anyone.. I haven’t even admitted it to myself before this but here goes.. Hyunwoo.._

 

_Hmm?_

 

 _I really like you. I have for a while. Being around you makes me so frustrated and flustered. I used to think it was because I hated you.. in fact.. I just_ want _you! So badly! I’ve realized that now._

 

 _About time shortie._ Hyunwoo chuckled in his mind and it was just as beautiful as his chuckle in real life in that deep melodious voice.

 

Hyunwoo pulled away completely and stepped back, making sure they weren’t touching.

 

Kihyun whined as he opened his eyes to look at the older. Hyunwoo just laughed in that deep voice.

 

 _“_ Come back! I want you!” Kihyun whined as he tried to grab the older somewhere. But Hyunwoo dodged him.

 

“Stop. I want hear and say this verbally.” He took a deep breath.

 

“Kihyun will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked sincerely as he looked into his soulmate’s eyes. _Soulmate_. _Wow._

 

“Hyunwoo.” Kihyun chuckled and smiled widely at the older. “You are my soulmate and you’re asking me to be your boyfriend? I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you!” He said softly as he looked back into those beautiful eyes, he realized, he had always loved. _Soulmates_. He was Son Hyunwoo’s soulmate. The thought made him giddy with happiness.

 

“You aren’t just saying that because we are soulmates right?” Hyunwoo asked as his bit his bottom lip. All Kihyun wanted to do was grab his soulmate to kiss and suck on that juicy thick bottom lip.

 

“Of course not cutie! I really like you! For real! You being my soulmate just made me admit to myself _and_ you that I like you. A lot!” Kihyun smiled at him widely as he lifted his arms up and made grabby hands at the older.

 

Hyunwoo grinned as he walked forward and into the younger’s waiting arms.

He bent forward and touched their foreheads together.

“Perfect.” He whispered against Kihyun’s lips as he claimed them with his own again.

 

 _This feels so right_! Kihyun thought happily and Hyunwoo pressed their bodies closer together and kissed the younger like his life depended on it.

 

And Kihyun kissed him back, like Hyunwoo’s lips were his oxygen.

 

——————-

 

“I knew it! Y’all had the hots for each other since forever! I told you Hyungwon, I told you!!” Minhyuk jumped up and down excitedly as Kihyun brought Hyunwoo to their table for lunch. Their intertwined hands was the give away.

 

Hyunwoo’s friends Hoseok and Jooheon trailed behind them.

 

“Hoseok my man!” Hyungwon high fived him as he sat down next to the former. Hyungwon shifted closer to his soulmate to give the older space.

 

Jooheon immediately hugged his soulmate Changkyun, one of their best friends. He was their junior, by 1 year for Kihyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Jooheon, and by 2 years for Hoseok & Hyunwoo.

 

“And guess what.” Hoseok piped in. They had all taken their seats, the maknae soulmates next to each and Shownu & Kihyun next to each other.

 

“What?!” Minhyuk asked excitedly as he smiled at the new couple.

 

Hoseok looked at the said couple with his eyebrows raised.

“We’re soulmates.” Kihyun said as he turned to smile at Hyunwoo, who smiled back at him warmly, warming his heart.

 

“Awwww! This is soo cool! I’m so happy for you!” Minhyuk cried as he squeezed Kihyun’s hand across the table. The others whooped and congratulated them too, smiling at both of them joyfully.

 

Hyunwoo held Kihyun’s other hand underneath the table.

 

 _I’m extremely happy too._ The older’s voice passed through his mind.

 

Kihyun smiled happily as he squeezed his hyung’s hand. _Me too. I love you Hyunwoo hyung._

Hyunwoo squeezed his hand back.

_I love you too Kihyun-ah._

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hyunwoobear92) and [Tumblr](https://kihyunwoo115.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So, It’s You?! Well...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387893) by [nunugom618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunugom618/pseuds/nunugom618)




End file.
